


I Love You Idiot

by LoveMyOTP



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My first fanfic ever, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMyOTP/pseuds/LoveMyOTP
Summary: Basically my take on how Izumi and Leo confess their love!





	I Love You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Hope you like it, and so sorry if there are any gramatical errors, english is not my first language so sorry!

It was a cold afternoon when it happened. Leo has finally returned to school and sometimes goes to practice so it was all going good, too good if you ask Izumi but that’s better than nothing. They were walking home that day when Izumi suddenly stopped walking and decided that today was the day he would tell Leo how he felt.

“Hey ousama do you have something to do at home?” Izumi asked Leo who was mumbling something about aliens at his side.

“Ummm nothing, Ruka-tan is with her group right now and my parents are working, why do you ask Sena? Want to search for the aliens with me?”

“No, who would want that?”

“Hey don’t be mean Sena~!, the aliens have emotions too you know”

“Sorry, sorry, well not but, that’s not the thing” Izumi said. “C-come to the park with me”

“I heard that about the aliens Sena, so mean! And sure Sena, anything for my precious knight~”

“Don’t say it like that, idiot” said Izumi but you could hear the fondness in his voice and see a little bit of red covering his cheeks.

“You’re such a tsundere Sena” Leo said while poking him on the cheeks that had turned more red, but if you ask Sena it was because of the cold.

“Shut up and stop poking my cheek” Izumi said while taking the hand Leo was using to poke him and dragging him to a bench in the park. Once seated Izumi noted that they were the only ones in that park so he decided that now was the time to ask Leo what he wanted.

 “Ou-sama, no, Leo can we talk?”

“Wahaha, aren’t we talking right now Sena”

“Idiot you know what I mean”

“Sorry, sorry Sena I just really like teasing you” Leo said. “Of course, we can talk Sena!! Your ou-sama is always here to hear you out! Now tell me Sena” Said a very excited Leo.

“I-I have something to tell you, something like very important”, said Izumi with a very serious face but at the same time really nervous Leo noticed since he was fidgeting and wasn’t looking him in the eyes.

“Is it something bad?” said Leo while tilting his head to the side so their eyes could meet. “You know I hate bad things, all things should be happy!”

“NO!” Sena practically screamed. “Well I hope it’s not but…I-I don’t know how you’ll take it” he continued while still fidgeting.

“Tell me Sena” said Leo taking Izumi's hands so they could stop fidgeting and looking him in the eyes with a very serious expression.

“I-I... You know what, it was nothing important, just forget it please” he said avoiding Leo’s eyes and standing up from the bench, internally very upset and scolding himself for getting scared at the last minute and not telling Leo what he wanted.

“WHAT, NO!” Leo screamed taking Izumi's wrist and forcing him to sit down again. “Tell me Sena, I want to know, and I won’t go home until you tell me!” said Leo, now very serious.

“Well then don’t go home I-I forgot what I wanted to tell you anyway! So let’s just go ou-sama” Sena begged.

“Don’t lie to me Sena, I know when you are lying, you know!”

“How can you know that idiot?” asked Izumi.

“I know everything about you Sena! You are my knight, of course I know everything! What kind of king would I be if I don’t know when one of my knight is lying to me. Especially you Sena, my most precious knight!” Leo said. “Now tell me please” Leo begged while showing Sena his best puppy face.

“Don’t make that face, I forgot okay! Just forget It!”

“No, I won’t Sena! Please tell me”

“I-Iloveyou!!!” Sena screamed startling not only Leo but himself since he just confessed to Leo.

“Wa-what did you say Sena?! You said it like super-fast! Repeat it please” Leo begged.

“I love you, stupid ou-sama” mumbled a very red Sena while looking away.

“!!!”                                                                                                                      

“Say something idiot! Don’t stay quiet”

“Sorry I was just startled…You said it… I-I thought you would never say it” Leo mumbled while looking at the floor. “Sena I-I love you too you know! I always tell you that!"

“But, my kind of love is different ou-sama, I love _love_ you, you just love everyone! It’s not an easy thing to say you know”

“I love love you too, Sena”

“No, you don’t!”

“Why do you say that?” Leo asked. “How can you know how I feel?” he continued very serious this time.

“Because you tell everyone that you love them Ou-sama!” izumi screamed. “How can I be sure if you practically tell all the people the same thing all the time, like if it means nothing!” he continued. 

“Sena, I love humans, of course I tell everybody I love them since I do but… but with you Sena, it’s different. You make my heart jump every time. When you smile, which is rare, I want to hug and kiss you, or when you sing one of my songs I want to keep writing more only for you, forever! You know, at first, I didn’t know what it was, oooh Sena I thought I was been controlled by the aliens or something and they were the ones making me feel like that, but NO, it was love! I love you Sena!” he told him screaming the last part and jumping to hug izumi.

“Oi Idiot don’t be so loud” said Izumi while blushing but still letting Leo hug him.

“But Sena! I want you to know that my feelings for you are real!”

“So, you really love me?” asked very insecurely Izumi.

“Yes, Sena I think I have loved you even before the aliens abducted me!” Leo confessed. “I wrote songs only for you Sena, only so you could sing them, or so you could praise me for them. Ever since then the only thing I was looking for was what you thought about it, if you liked them, if you hated them. I would do anything for you Sena, anything, you know me”

“I-I know, and don’t do that idiot, look at how that ended the last time, you disappearing and me being miserable without you, because you know I was miserable! You left me, I couldn’t do anything but just watch how you crumbled. We were so young back then, I didn’t know what to do without you, just that I wanted there to be a place where you could return, and you did return! Did I do a good job ou-sama? Did I?” Sena asked with tears pouring down his face after hearing all the things Leo had said and finally confessing him his fear.

“You did an excellent job, my knight, my Sena” Leo said taking Sena's hand and kissing it all over. “Can I kiss you?” Leo asked looking Izumi in the eyes.

“Yes” Izumi said, and with that Leo took Izumi's chin and pressed his lips to his. At first it was just their lips pressed together but then it became more heated. Their lips moving in sync. Leo bit Izumi’s lower lip, asking for entrance, which was given quite quickly. Tongues battling for dominance. Leo’s hands caressing Izumi’s hair gently.

“Mmm…” Izumi moaned into the kiss while also putting his hands around Leo's waist, and practically making him sit in this lap.

The kissing continued for at least 20 minutes until Izumi saw that the sun was setting.

"Sena, I love you" Leo said through the kiss.

"Me too idiot, I love you too’’ he responded, giving the last little pecks in Leo’s lips.

"Aaah I'm so happy Sena! I thought I would have an unrequited love for you all my life" Leo said with his head against Izumi's chest since he was still sitting in Izumi's lap.

"What, you wouldn't have told me if I didn't confess to you first?" Izumi asked while running his fingers in Leo's hair.

"Mmm... no"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and didn't want to ruin what we had if you didn’t like me back"

"If I could reject you idiot~" Izumi said while biting Leo's neck.

"Ouch, don't be mean Sena!"

"Sorry, sorry" he said not looking sorry at all.

"You are not sorry Sena, repent for your act!" Leo screamed.

"Or what?" as he said that Leo too bit him on the neck. "Ouch idiot, my perfect skin!"

"Wahaha~ now there is a mark on your neck Sena, it means that you are mine wahaha~"

"Idiot, now I have to cover that with makeup tomorrow!"

"You can make me another one too if you want Sena, so it means I am yours"

"Wa- don't say embarrassing things so easily idiot!" said a very red-faced Izumi, but he still leaned so he could make another mark on Leo's neck.

“You aren’t going to cover that tomorrow right?’’ Izumi asked while admiring the two bites he made on Leo’s neck.

“Nop~ It’s my Sena trophy!”

“Please don’t say that tomorrow, please! And worst of all don’t say it in front of Arashi” Izumi begged.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s embarrassing! And that okama will start to make fun of me like always”

“It’s because you are so adorable when you are flustered Sena~!

“Haa I don’t even know why I bother with all of you” Izumi said

“It’s because you love us Sena”

“Shut up, and let’s go already! Look at the time it is. We spent all the day here, it’s already dark! C’mon I’ll walk you home”

“My hero~” Leo said in a really sweet voice.

“Shut up” Izumi said flustered and with that took Leo’s hand so they could start walking.

“Nee Sena?”

“Mmm?”

“Can we stay always together?”

“I hope we can”

“Nee Sena?”

“What now Ou-sama”

“Can I call you my boyfriend in front of the others?”

“I don’t want to but if that’s what you want then yes. But you know the fans or public can’t know for now”

“Okay, thanks Sena, I love you lots~!”

“Me too idiot” and with that they walked home, the two of them hoping for the best and that they can stay together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Izuleo and hope there can be more fics of them together since i already read all of the fics there are of them together and all were soo beautiful!!


End file.
